


Oh, if These Walls Could Speak

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Call the Midwife, This is pure filth - Fandom, pupcake - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots from Pupcake's relationship.  Starts during the season four episode and follows them on their new journey together.  Pure filth, where I probably will post my crack fic's of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave a comment! We authors truly do live for them!

Patsy peddled off in a much more shaky manner than when she screeched to a halt moments before.

“Where on earth have you been?!”

The words instinctively flew out of her mouth, the only thought on her mind since she had seen Delia in the street from the bus. She had been careless; momentarily allowing the hurt and the pain show through her normally controlled features. Delia’s resulting grimace, the guilt on her face made her want to retract her statement, but it was too late, in the open.

The ginger biked swiftly through the darkened streets, her mind whirling as she attempted to understand the feelings coursing through her. Relief…joy…but fear.

Why was she scared?

Patsy braked to a stop and quickly dismounted as she mulled this over.

Delia had called to her, recognized her in a mass of people. Patsy had seen this in her gaze when their eyes met.

But that didn’t mean the brunette remembered everything.

Patsy placed her tools in the autoclave and shut it before hastily trotting up the stairs. Delia could have remembered HER, but did she remember what they were-are? Patsy’s fingers clutched desperately at the jumper she was holding as the thought came to the forefront of her mind.

Did Delia remember everything?

Did she remember those flirtatious glances, their first advances as the attraction grew?

Did she remember those first confessions, a whisper in the dark as they stood unbearably close in an alley? That first kiss just an hour later, inside a warm room, encouraged by a glass of whiskey?

Patsy tugged the shirt over her head as she groped for a hanger to put her uniform on, her thoughts beginning to slow.

Did the sweet Welsh woman recall all those nights, nestled together as they just lay there and talked? About the world, their futures’, and the love they shared?

Did she remember…that night?

Patsy paused in unfolding her slacks, a smile touching her lips as her cheeks reddened despite her nervous meanderings.

Ah, yes, that first night. Memories came flooding back and as Patsy finished dressing, she was forced to recall the fateful night in question, as if it had happened just moments before…

*****

They had returned rather early from their night out, it being quite chilly and they being quite tired from a week’s work. All the other girls were out, for it was a Saturday and they decided to have a nightcap in Delia’s room.

As was naught, only a half an hour later the two were grappling silently on the bed, relishing the feeling of skin on skin. Patsy, being towards the foot of the bed, finally decided to make their positions more suitable for their current activity and pressed the brunette down on the bed, who did so eagerly. For a while this continued as it did all the other times; kissing fervently, only to break off to gasp for air, the roaming hands that could never settle, for there was too much to explore and too much nervousness to dabble in one spot for too long. How Patsy lived for these moments, these shared, sacred moments where she felt able to truly admire the brunette as she deserved to be admired. The shorter woman was ever so devilish, her fingers kneading the then blonde’s scalp, disturbing her tresses. Patsy moaned softly into her mouth, her hands grasping desperately at perfectly formed hips beneath her. 

But those movements were practiced; rehearsed so many times that it was subconscious, no thought needed. What caught Patsy off-guard then was when Delia softly whimpered, “Pats.”

They had broken apart, their noses inches from each other in the darkened room. Delia’s chest was heaving as her dark eyes stared deep into Patsy’s, stirring something within the blonde.

“Pats, please.”

It was a whine, a desperate, pleading request that Patsy knew but did not know. The blonde released a strangled gasp as she stared down at Delia, her mind grasping for straws, for she was truly facing a dilemma.

She had thought, no, fantasized on multiple occasions of possibly being with Delia in a fashion that was unheard of by most people. The visions she would procure often ended with her moaning in a pillow late at night, gripping at the bedsheets tightly as she silently berated herself for getting carried away. She felt shame for taking pleasure in imagining the short brunette touching her there and doing that, but in the end she rationalized that it would never happen, and it was a free country, so what was wrong with a little imagination?

But she had never believed another woman would want that as well.

Until then.

Right at that moment.

Patsy never claimed to know much about reading people, but as she stared down at Delia Busby, whose eyes were wide and lips parted as she gazed at Patsy with wont, the blonde realized two things: That kissing Delia Busby and doing…THAT…with Delia Busby were two very different but similar things, and that Delia Busby was in fact wanting to do THAT.  
THAT being something Patsy couldn’t really put a name to. She had never done it before, didn’t even know where to begin, especially the part about pleasuring someone else. Patsy had felt the heat pooling in her groin previously, but normally she would always shake it off, or if it was real bad and really late, possibly take care of it herself…which was sad and depressing, but still. 

So when Patsy stared down at Delia and softly nodded before whispering hoarsely, “Okay”, she hadn’t the slightest clue of where to begin. After a wary moment, Patsy eagerly pressed her lips on Delia’s, the kiss full of anticipation and passion. The blonde considered how best to go about this.

She had heard of men feeling up women through their clothes, but that did not seem very dignified in Patsy’s mind as she gently pulled back to undo Delia’s hair and let it pool around her shoulders.

Delia’s lips twitched with a nervous smile before she began to unclasp the buttons on Patsy’s top with trembling fingers. Patsy examined the brunette’s expression as she did this, watching in awe as reverence and adoration came over her face. After succeeding in getting the top four undone, Delia lowered her face to the newly exposed flesh and in a brazen display of setting the mood, Patsy gasped as Delia kissed and then sucked gently right above a breast.

“Are you alright, cariad?” Delia murmured worriedly against Patsy’s skin, hiding her terrified expression from view. Instead of answering verbally, Patsy felt a surge of confidence as she knew with utter certainty that they were on the same page, and she pulled Delia’s face up to kiss her passionately.

…however, in the dark, and in the sudden movement their teeth knocked together, though neither said anything at the blunder as Patsy pressed Delia back beneath her. Panting heavily, Patsy fumbled to unzip Delia’s dress as the brunette continued her torturous reveal of the blonde’s chest, pausing to kiss there or explore a crevice here.

The thing was, Patsy was determined to make this as romantic as possible.

She had heard nightmarish stories of other women’s first times; sure they were completely taboo, but who can resist a juicy bit of gossip like that? Some would grapple in the back of a hot car as they tried to stay on top of each other on the backseat; others would try to mute their soft cries in a darkened alley against a wall, or God forbid keep silent while their parents were in the other room.

All in all, the reviews were quite horrid. A lot of ‘oh, he didn’t even please me’, or, ‘he made me bleed so much, it hurt so bad’, or, sometimes, ‘he forgot the rubber!’…which of course, they needn’t worry about.

Patsy paused, having unzipped Delia’s dress before nudging the garment off of the brunette’s shoulders. Delia moved slightly to help in the process, her eyes locked on Patsy’s as the blonde took in Delia’s scanties in their full glory for the first time. 

“You are so beautiful,” Patsy breathed softly before leaning down and brushing her lips along Delia’s collarbone, a little too frightened to venture much lower. Delia gave a gentle moan, her back arching underneath Patsy’s touch. For a moment Patsy was in awe of how she was the source of Delia’s pleasure, and she loved the Welshwoman even more for it.  
Delia’s hands found the last buttons on Patsy’s shirt, and the blonde froze as the brunette’s fingers trailed across her bare navel, heading south in a much faster fashion than Patsy anticipated.

“You’re fine cariad, it’s okay,” Delia coaxed gently, looking slightly distressed at her girlfriend’s reaction as she moved her hands back up. Sorrowful that Delia had gotten the impression that she didn’t want her THERE, (when in fact, it was all Patsy had been thinking about for the last half hour), the blonde shook her head gently before heatedly kissing the top of Delia’s breasts, still contained by a lacy brassiere that was quite frankly testing her patience.

The resulting sucked in breath and gasped, “Oh…Pats!” made Patsy glance up shyly at the brunette. Delia gazed down at Patsy, open lust on her face as her fingers tangled in the taller woman’s blonde locks. 

Patsy’s hands tugged Delia’s dress off completely before she returned to the brunette, who pulled the other’s face up for an eager kiss. Stilling kissing, Delia’s hips seemed to involuntarily buck, knocking against Patsy’s still clothed waist.

Pulling back for a breath, Delia gazed at Patsy worriedly as her fingers made a fast business of undoing the buttons of her slacks.

Patsy moaned, having to mute it in Delia’s shoulder, for the very slight pressure of Delia’s hands near there sent her nerve endings into overdrive.

“Do you want this, cariad?” Delia asked softly, unsure. Patsy nodded fitfully into Delia’s shoulder, relief flooding over her as the last stone was overturned and her desire became both evident and validated.

Moving cautiously, the brunette helped the blonde shimmy out of her slacks and soon Patsy was in an equal state of undress as Delia. The blonde’s mind suddenly ground to a stop, because she in no way had the gumption to do what her fantasies normally involved.

…Making it come as an even greater shock to her when Delia gently, subtly, ever so softly, brushed her fingers against the front of Patsy’s knickers, gazing at the blonde intently as she gauged her reaction.

Patsy’s eyes fluttered as she sucked in a breath.

“Deels,” the blonde moaned in a voice that she herself did not recognize. It was a soft plead, begging not just for touch, but for understanding. Oh, she wanted Delia there, dear God she would die to, but she was just terrified of the uncharted territory they were about to cross together.

Fumbling slightly, Patsy glanced down and attempted to gracefully tug down Delia’s nylons…which off course did not go to plan because the damn things were invented by the devil and there was no way in hell they would come off without a fight.

Patsy bit her lip as embarrassment creeped up on her, but Delia released a shaky laugh and soon Patsy joined her, the gentle tones easing the tension in the room. Delia reached down and helped Patsy tear them off of her body before holding the blonde’s face in her hands, gazing at her intently.

“I love you,” Delia murmured softly, tracing Patsy’s cheek with her thumb. Patsy felt love overpower her senses, and for a moment she lay there, staring back at the brunette in awe, because nothing in the world was more perfect than she was.

“I love you too,” Patsy whispered gently, leaning down her kiss her eagerly.

Delia’s hands grazed over Patsy’s back, squeezed her pert buttocks, and then paused at her hips. At this point the two had found themselves gently grinding their waists together, engraining the rhythm in their minds and bodies.

“Trust me,” Delia pleaded softly, gazing into Patsy’s eyes worriedly. It wasn’t because she believed the blonde wouldn’t trust her, it was because she wanted Patsy to relax into her touch…to stop worrying and allow Delia to show her something neither of them knew before.

“I trust you,” Patsy assured gently back, though her heart pounded away in her chest. Delia’s fingers gradually grazed lower, tugging slightly at the blonde’s knickers before the brunette cupped her pleasure, pressing against Patsy’s groin.

Patsy muffled her resulting whimper in Delia’s pillow, holding herself above the brunette by her elbows and knees. Growing in confidence, Delia used her thumb to message over Patsy’s knickers, where she knew the blonde’s clitoris would be located. The taller woman’s hips rocked forward instinctively as a soft moan escaped her lips. 

Delia paused nervously before plucking up the courage to artfully slip her hand underneath the fabric and curiously probe Patsy’s groin.

“Deels,” Patsy sputtered into the pillow, breathing heavily as the brunette gazed at her with concern.

Feeling along Patsy’s intimate folds and wondering into her slick arousal, Delia watched as Patsy responded instinctively, her hips grinding into her hand as she moaned into the mattress, her hands clutching at the sheets.

“Patsy,” Delia breathed, pausing in her ministrations. The blonde looked up and gazed into Delia’s eyes, soft tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

“It’s alright, cariad,” Delia whispered reassuringly, using her free hand to coax the linen from out of Patsy’s grip. The brunette knew Patsy was trying to control herself, even now, when she was in such a prone position. She could see it in her eyes and the way her hands heatedly clumped up the sheets. And Delia was having none of it.

The brunette carefully grasped Patsy’s hand and placed it on her own breast, directing the blonde’s attention to a much more constructive task. The blonde eagerly reached underneath the Welshwoman before freeing up her bra and tearing it away. What happened next seemed to be with little thought, though neither regretted it.

Patsy took Delia’s left breast into her mouth before swirling her tongue over a hardened nipple, drawing a loud gasp from the other.

“Shh, darling,” Patsy murmured gently, though looking slightly devilish as she moved to the other breast. Delia continued to work her hand against Patsy’s dark curls, making the blonde thrust her hips against her palm, making the bed creak lightly. With every movement Delia grew with confidence as she gradually began to press deeper, harder, the blonde’s moans getting lower in pitch as her breath became ragged.

Delia dipped her middle and forefinger inside her lover’s slick arousal, feeling the smooth, inviting insides and eliciting a strangled gasp from the taller woman.

The brunette paused inquisitively, not completely sure how to translate Patsy’s rigid state.

“Don’t stop,” Patsy pined in a pleading, strangled voice. Patsy’s face hovered over Delia’s, open lust and awe in her eyes as she gazed down at the shorter woman.

Delia continued, though she did not venture very deep, more focused on working her thumb over the blonde’s bundle of nerves over her pubic bone. Patsy’s hips thrust into her hand, and Delia watched as the blonde slowly came undone, a strange sound coming from the back of the other woman’s throat as her backed arched in pleasure.

“Oh God,” Patsy moaned, burying her face into Delia’s shoulder as she tried to muffle her exclamations, “Oh, Delia…yes.” Soon after Patsy came, hard, her muscles clenching around Delia’s slick fingers as a choked cry came from her lips before she lowered her mouth to Delia’s, kissing her fervently.

The brunette lingered in Patsy’s knickers, curiously feeling the aftershocks as she kissed back passionately, pleased with what she had just wrought.

“Pats, you are so beautiful,” Delia managed to gasp between kisses. Indeed, the blonde had appeared radiant as she came apart at the seams, and Delia was in a similar state of shock as she slowly removed her hand and discreetly wiped it on the bedsheets.

“You are so magnificent, darling,” Patsy murmured heatedly as she kissed feverishly down Delia’s jaw, her neck, and then her collarbone. The brunette moaned slightly, tilting her head back as her hips bucked with desire.

Curious, Patsy mimicked Delia’s action and pressed her palm over Delia’s now damp knickers. The brunette squirmed as her eyes fluttered. 

“Please, cariad,” she moaned in the darkness. Spurred on, Patsy eagerly slipped her hand underneath the other’s underwear. The brunette gasped and squirmed beneath the blonde, for her manner was much more straight-forward than Delia’s.

“Pats,” Delia squeaked as the blonde slipped two fingers into her arousal, her palm pressing against her pubic bone. The brunette muffled her groan into her wrist, and for a wild moment Patsy thought she had hurt her lover.

“Delia,” Patsy whispered, gently prying the other woman’s wrist from her mouth, “are you okay?”

The brunette’s eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed, lips parted, and her breath ragged. She nodded vigorously in the dimness, tears in her eyes.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, darling,” Patsy murmured worriedly.

“Keep going,” Delia begged, her hips bucking up against Patsy’s hand.

The blonde pressed on, and Delia went to throw her arm back up to her mouth, but Patsy caught her hand and knitted their fingers together in reassurance before leaning down and kissing her lovingly. Delia’s other hand wound into Patsy’s tresses, kneading her scalp as the other set a pace, exploring the brunette’s slick arousal. A shudder ran the length of Delia’s body and her hot breath came out in gasps. Her whole body surged with Patsy’s movement, full of need and want and Patsy knew nothing more than to please her. Tongues dancing together, skin tingling as they brushed up against one another, and a sweet noise, a sputtering whimper, came from the Welshwoman as she muffled it against Patsy’s lips.

“Oh, God…Pats…” Delia gasped, thrusting her hips against the blonde’s palm, “Patsy…”

The blonde knew she was close, so she pulled back slightly to admire the open lust on Delia’s face. She lay there, her eyes dark with wont as they fluttered under Patsy’s touch.  
“I’ve got you, darling, I have you,” Patsy shushed gently, continuing her ministrations.

The Welshwoman squirmed fitfully as her fingers dug into Patsy’s skin.

“-Pats-” Delia softly cried out, clinging to the blonde as she orgasmed, her breath ragged.

Patsy leant down to softly kiss the brunette, who was still feeling the aftershocks, her body clenching down on the blonde’s fingers in waves. The look of utter ecstasy and euphoria lit up Delia’s face before she eagerly kissed back.

Patsy moaned gently, slowly removing her hand and wiping it on the sheets as she leaned fully on the brunette.

*****

At that moment, that serene yet chaotic moment, Patsy realized what she had just done. The blonde finally knew that despite Delia being a woman, despite the hesitation to call it what it was, Patsy had made love. For there was nothing else to call it. She had finally put the two things together, love and lust, and she felt complete ecstasy in what she had done.

She did not feel dirty, guilty, or shame like she had thought she would.

The tender moment afterwards, the uninterrupted examination of bodies through touch and gentle caresses would forever be burned into memory. Fingers now fearlessly shifted remaining fabric to inspect a crevice here or a curve there. No words were spoken, but they both felt it; the lighting of a flame that filled them with a fire that soon felt as if would never be quenched, even in the multiple times following that first night.

It burned in the darkened alleyways on the way back from the cinema, in the soft creak of a bed followed by a swift shush to be more silent, though they wanted to cry out with every fiber of their being. Marked by every pleading, “Don’t stop”, “Keep going”, along with a few soft exclamations of names, it was loud yet noiseless. It wasn’t always so tender and caring; sometimes being a desperate, fast action in a linen closet, though it still meant the world to them. 

Would Delia remember this?

Patsy now stood outside the café, making out Delia’s outline in the foggy window.

Would she remember all those soft proclamations of love, the fire that once consumed them to the point of sheer madness?

Maybe.

She sat down, gazing intently at the woman who once knew her better than anyone else, and for a moment she thought she was looking at a stranger. The brunette sat down next to her after switching the jukebox on, giving them a guise to converse under.

She could tell that the brunette was shy, unsure of how to proceed, much like that first night and it pained the taller woman to see her like that.

Patsy wanted to reassure her, but she could not while they were in public.

The now ginger glanced down and noticed how close their fingers were beneath the table. Delia was biting her lip, her other elbow balanced on the table as she stared at their hands. Slowly, cautiously, Delia brushed her fingers against Patsy’s before gazing back up at the taller woman intensely. 

And in her eyes, Patsy saw that fire, which she believed to be extinguished. It had apparently only been dimmed however, for at that moment Patsy saw it swell into a raging bonfire.

For the first time in a long while, Patsy smiled a miniscule, yet genuine smile.

She had her Delia back.


	2. The Pains of a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reality-check for Patsy and Delia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!

Patsy dramatically collapsed on Delia’s bed, groaning into her arm as she flung it over her face.

“Why,” she began in a biting tone, “Are there so many BABIES being born this month?!”

The brunette bit her lip as she quietly drew the lock on the door before stalking over the bed and straddling the still uniformed midwife.

“It’s late August,” Delia said as Patsy peeked up at her from underneath her arm, “These are the babies from that blizzard last Christmas.”

“Dear, dear, you’re right,” Patsy sighed, hands gripping Delia’s waist, slightly reaching underneath her pajama top, “I’d nearly forgotten the week-long black out from three years ago…we were delivering babies for four weeks nonstop.”

“It’s interesting how a seeming catastrophe brings people together,” Delia mused, though her eyes were darkening as Patsy’s hands wondered across her navel. While they would have liked to continue speaking about work, they only had so much time together before everyone came back from their calls.

Delia readjusted herself on Patsy’s waist before slowly leaning down, her hair cascading over her shoulders as she examined the ginger’s face, gauging her reaction.

Patsy’s eyes fluttered as she sucked in a breath. 

“You know something?” Delia asked huskily, stroking Patsy’s cheek lovingly.

The ginger numbly shook her head, seeming captivated by the brunette’s proximity.

“I’ve been waiting for you all night,” Delia whispered seductively before closing the gap between them and brushing her lips on Patsy’s, allowing the ginger enough room to refuse if she needed to, for she had just gotten back from a lengthy labor.

Much to Delia’s pleasure, the tall red-head deepened the kiss and whimpered slightly as she pulled the Welshwoman closer.

“I’m sorry if I’m…a bit late,” Patsy gasped between kisses as Delia’s fingers began to unfasten the top buttons of the ginger’s uniform.

“Better late than never,” Delia murmured with a smirk as she lowered her mouth to the newly exposed flesh. Patsy moaned softly as her back arched with desire. The ginger’s fingers ghosted over Delia’s buttocks and the brunette muffled her gasp into Patsy’s shoulder. 

“Patsy,” Delia pined as she grinded her hips against the other’s waist, “Pats, please!”

“Deels, we have to be quiet,” Patsy cautioned softly, glancing worriedly at the door as she cradled the desperate Welshwoman close. Delia nodded into Patsy’s shoulder.  
“I know, cariad,” Delia whimpered.

Moved by her begs and the sensual look on her face, Patsy once more glanced at the door before gently slipped her hand beneath the waistband of Delia’s pajama bottoms and into her soaked knickers.

“Jesus, Deels,” Patsy moaned as Delia sucked in a breath at the contact, “You are so WET.”

“That’s what you do to me,” Delia mumbled, trailing kisses down the hollow of her throat, to her collarbone, and then to her breasts. Patsy released a shaky breath but remained silent as she worked her magic, her hand setting a pace and Delia easily keeping up with it. The brunette sucked gentle bruises along Patsy’s pale breasts, drawing a soft moan from the other, yet the ginger kept up the pace and soon Delia’s breaths were ragged as she neared her climax.

“Oh God, Pats,” Delia whined, her hands clutching at the bedsheets, nibbling lightly on Patsy’s collarbone.

Eyes fluttering, Patsy was quick to whisper lovingly, “Shh, darling, I’ve got you.”

“Pats!” Delia exclaimed softly, coming undone into Patsy’s shoulder as her body clamped down on the ginger’s fingers. Patsy gently twitched her fingers rhythmically, eliciting a strangled gasp and making a tremor go down Delia’s body. After a few moments of gazing at the top of Delia’s head on her chest, Patsy felt her shift and begin to plant kisses up, until she nuzzled the red-head.

“That was wonderful,” Delia said with a blush as she glanced up shyly at Patsy. The ginger wistfully removed her hand from Delia’s knickers, loathe to leave the warm crevices of the Welshwoman’s body. She smiled gently back, endeared by her darling’s embarrassment, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, though she paused when she first went to discreetly wipe her hand on the sheets.

The fluid was stickier than normal, and it was…different…

Patsy glanced down and mildly raised her eyebrows as she stared at her hand.

“Uh…Deels?” she asked in a strange voice.

“Hmm?” Delia questioned, curling up on top of the other.

In the silence that followed, Delia glanced up at Patsy’s face and followed her gaze.

“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Delia exclaimed in a squeak, her cheeks deepening to a new shade of red as she beheld the trace amount of blood on Patsy’s hand, “I’m…I’m so sorry!”

The brunette scrambled up into a sitting position, an idly bemused Patsy following her up.

“Were you supposed to…ah…” Patsy asked, watching as embarrassment consumed her girlfriend.

“I had a whole other week!” Delia said fitfully, hiding her face in her hands, “Dear God, I feel like a bloody teenager.”

Patsy went to open her mouth but then shut it again, thinking that a pun on blood would not be suitable right then.

“It’s okay, sweetie, I don’t mind,” Patsy said, bewildered, “Don’t be embarrassed, it happens to the best of us.”

Delia didn’t respond, but looked away from the other, still appearing extremely humiliated. At the lack of response, Patsy decided another tactic.

“Do you feel alright?” Patsy asked gently, using her clean hand to rub Delia’s lower back. She knew the brunette often didn’t feel up to par during her monthlies. The Welshwoman shrugged listlessly, though Patsy saw a wince of discomfort. 

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up, and I go fix us some tea, alright?” Patsy soothed gently, curling an escaped lock behind Delia’s ear. 

“That isn’t fair,” Delia mumbled ruefully, “You just got back from a labor; you don’t need to do this.”

“Well, Ms. Busby, there is also ‘no rest for the wicked’ as they say,” Patsy said with a soft smile before kissing the brunette lightly on the mouth. The other reciprocated, ending up with her head laying on the ginger’s chest.

“I love you, Pats,” Delia whispered. 

“I love you too… now go before you soil these sheets!” Patsy said with a slight laugh.

“They are already soiled,” Delia said with a smirk, though she got up anyway. The brunette shuffled to a drawer and began to collect some feminine products as Patsy discreetly tip toed downstairs and washed her hands in the sink. The ginger put a kettle on and rummaged around for some aspirin before preparing two cups and carrying the collection upstairs. Returning to Delia’s room, she spotted the brunette curled up in a ball underneath the covers. Setting down the tea and medicine, Delia sat up and took some aspirin as the ginger slid in behind her and spooned her. When the brunette laid back down, Patsy draped an arm over her waist and began to gently massage the Welshwoman’s lower pelvic region in small, rhythmic circles. It was not sensual, but reassuring and full of love and tenderness.

Patsy kissed the back of Delia’s neck, savoring her warmth beneath her lips. The brunette shifted slightly, on the brink of dozing off.

“Pats,” she muttered, half-asleep, “Don’t leave.”

“I won’t darling,” Patsy whispered back softly, “Now get back to sleep.”

And she didn’t.


	3. What Happens in the Night (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just...filth. Pure and utter filth. I hope y'all enjoy it, cause I'm going straight to hell for it.

Patsy had been ‘reading’, if that is what it could be called, in the parlor, dressed in her pajamas late at night. In reality, she was waiting for Delia’s shift to end at the London, glancing up at the clock every few seconds.

She heard the door open, the familiar scrape of shoes on wood, and yet she waited, listening to them ascend the stairs. The ginger paused; tensely awaiting another noise, a sound of movement, yet the Nonnatus house was quiet. Silently closing the book and switching off the light, Patsy tip-toed up the stairs and peered down the hall.

Nothing.

She padded noiselessly over to the door before rapping as softly as possible, wincing at the resulting noise.

The door opened and Patsy slunk in.

Delia seemed to sense the softness of the knock and followed suit, being as noiseless as possible as she shut the door behind Patsy and flicked the lock into place. The two smiled gently at each other, Patsy’s arms snaking around Delia’s waist and tugging their bodies flush together. Delia raised her arms in a practiced movement and wrapped them around Patsy’s neck with a sly smile.

“Hello,” Patsy murmured, before leaning in and capturing Delia’s lips in a soft yet sensual kiss.

“Well hello,” Delia smiled back, “What brings you to my room at this hour?”

“I think you know,” Patsy chuckled, gently pressing Delia’s still-uniformed body towards the bed.

A shudder ran the length of Delia’s body when Patsy unclasped the top few buttons on Delia’s uniform and heatedly pressed her lips down her neck. With a subtle shove Delia softly fell on the bed, soon followed by the ginger, who straddled her and began to kiss eagerly, her hands roaming over Delia’s body.

The brunette released a soft moan as she pressed her tongue into Patsy’s mouth, her fingers pulling up at the ginger’s pajama top.

Patsy paused to catch her gasping breath, her teeth grazing over Delia’s jaw, nibbling there slightly.

“…Delia,” Patsy panted softly, her eyes fluttering shut, “I…I want to try something.”

The brunette paused to search Patsy’s expression, trying to gleam what the ginger was getting at. The taller woman gazed up at the other, her cheeks reddening with slight embarrassment.

“How…innovative…are you feeling, cariad?” Delia whispered softly, a smirk on her lips. If she was right, Patsy was proposing they try...

Oh, YES.

Patsy didn’t verbally answer, but her nervous glance south gave her away.

“Very,” Patsy responded, though there was a slight tremor in her voice. As she said this, her hands wormed their way up her uniform and began to loosen up her nylons and tug them down. Delia moaned slightly, feeling the heat begin to pool in her groin.

“We have to be quiet, darling,” Patsy whispered, her red hair gleaming slightly in the low lamplight.

Delia nodded wantonly, not really feeling capable of a verbal response.

“Close your eyes, sweetie,” Patsy breathed softly, her fingers trailing over Delia’s thighs, lighting them aflame.

Delia abided, feeling Patsy shift down into position. The ginger’s hands glided over her legs, pushing her uniform dress up, pressing her legs wider apart.

The brunette whimpered when she felt Patsy tug her knickers down to her ankles. The ginger rubbed her thigh reassuringly.

“Are you alright, darling?” Patsy murmured, pressing a kiss inside of a thigh, just above a knee. Delia nodded fitfully, squirming as a white-hot flare of desire shot through her.

“Pats, please,” Delia pleaded softly, eyes still shut.

She felt the ginger lean forward, but hesitate. For a moment Delia felt a flash of worry and embarrassment, maybe this wouldn’t be nearly as pleasant as she had hoped, perhaps it was dead dreadful and a huge mistake.

That all went out the window, along with her cohesive thoughts when Patsy lurched forward and planted her lips in Delia’s slick arousal.

“MMMhmmm,” Delia moaned, biting the inside of a wrist to muffle her noises. The very thought of Patsy’s mouth THERE was one thing, but as the ginger gained in confidence and began to delve deeper, it almost too much for the brunette. 

“Oh…Oh God; Pats,” Delia gasped softly, her hips sliding down the bed.

Patsy’s fingers ghosted over her thighs and traced idle circles on her buttocks, causing waves of pleasure to crash over her. Delia leaned her head back, lust suffusing her features as she tried to contain her moans. Almost by instinct, the Welshwoman found her hands in Patsy’s tresses as she encouraged the other woman quietly, teasing her scalp as she continued to lap at her intimate folds.

Delia felt herself toeing the brink, but it was much too soon and she wanted to ride this for as long as possible.

“Slow down, cariad,” Delia whispered hoarsely.

Patsy obeyed easily, Delia’s hands now guiding her head, setting a desired pace. Delia released a shaky breath and readjusted her hands in Patsy’s hair before she released a loud whimper, feeling Patsy shift up and suck gently on her clit.

“Shh, darling,” Patsy chuckled huskily, pausing to glance up into Delia’s wide eyes.

“Pats,” Delia now begged shamelessly, “Don’t stop.”

“You are so beautiful, Deels,” Patsy murmured, her eyes dark as she beheld how undone her lover was.

Still gazing at her with want, Patsy pressed two fingers inside the brunette, making Delia toss her head back and thrust her hips into Patsy’s palm with a deep moan.

“Keep going, Pats, please,” Delia whimpered hoarsely, biting her wrist to keep her moaning to a minimum. She felt as if she were about to burst.

Patsy slunk back down and began to swipe her tongue in long strokes, her fingers rubbing slowly inside of the brunette. Delia bit her tongue as all reason deserted her, her orgasm taking over like a tidal wave, leaving her a blubbering, twitching mess as she came hard. Patsy paused, watching in awe before giving a few more remaining licks, making a tremor run through Delia’s electrified body.

She then disentangled herself from the skirt of Delia’s dress before nosing her way back up to Delia, her hair coming out of her bun. The brunette’s breath was fast as she came down from her high, an arm thrown over her face.

“Pats,” Delia finally managed weakly, “that was…that was amazing.”

“Hmm,” Patsy hummed, pressing forward and kissing Delia softly. Delia tasted her on the ginger’s lips pulled her in closer.

“No, cariad, that was really, REALLY good,” Delia said, pulling back and taking her hands in hers.

Patsy blushed furiously. Glancing down impishly, Delia took Patsy’s damp fingers and plopped them in her mouth, sucking lightly. Patsy moaned, feeling her already mounting arousal grow hot. 

“I think it’s your turn,” Delia murmured against Patsy’s lips.


	4. What Happens in the Night (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this got more emotional than I originally thought...  
> please let me know what you think!

“I think it’s your turn.”

Despite what she had just done, Patsy found herself blushing furiously at what Delia said. She had been hesitant to try this, but after that wild ride, Delia pressing her closer and closer, Patsy found herself eagerly complying. The taste, as Patsy often found herself worrying about, wasn’t exactly good, but nor was it bad; it tasted, well, like Delia. It was interesting.

Delia pulled Patsy in for another kiss, her hands slipping into her pajama top and massaging her breasts. Patsy’s eyes fluttered and found herself being dragged down, underneath the Welshwoman until Delia was straddling her.

Almost irritably, the brunette plucked the buttons apart until the top was splayed open, allowing her to lean down and apply her mouth to Patsy’s sensitive breasts. Patsy groaned softly, feeling heat pool in her groin.

“You are fantastic,” Delia murmured softly, fingers trailing over her abdomen until they hooked Patsy’s bottoms and began to drag them down. Patsy assisted and soon Delia began to trail kisses from Patsy’s breast down her stomach while her fingers gently teased her groin.

“Deels,” Patsy softly moaned, her hips bucking slightly. She felt herself getting wetter as her body grew hot with desire. Delia smiled flirtatiously from the ginger’s waist, a dark look in her eyes. She was a terrible tease.

Delia licked her lips as she gently slid Patsy’s knickers down, making Patsy’s mouth go dry. The brunette’s fingers grazed over her pleasure and a whimper escaped from Patsy.

The Welshwoman touched the insides of Patsy’s thighs and pressed them apart more, causing Patsy’s breath to hitch. Delia glanced up from the sight of Patsy’s engorged clit and saw her lover gazing back at her, her expression full want, desperation, and lust. Unhindered by a skirt like the ginger was, Delia lower her mouth to Patsy’s groin, her eyes still locked on hers’.

“Deels!” Patsy exclaimed before managing to place a fist against her mouth. The ginger’s eyes welled with tears as her waist slid down the mattress. Patsy gripped at the sheets, biting her tongue as Delia ran her tongue over her sweet spot.

This was by far the most erotic thing she had ever felt.

“Oh…God…mmm…” Patsy whimpered into the dimly lit room as Delia delved deeper, past her inner folds. The brunette saw Patsy’s struggling hands, how they twisted with angst at the linen, so she gently took one and placed it in her own hair, wanting the ginger to show her what she wanted, or at least encourage her further.

Soon both of Patsy’s hands were tangled in Delia’s hair, and Patsy found her right leg lifted over Delia’s round shoulder, her heel resting on the brunette’s back. She twisted to her left as a result, allowing her to release a sputtered gasp into the pillow. Delia took her fore and middle finger and began to rub it gently over Patsy’s clit as she swiped her tongue farther and farther into Patsy.

“Delia…” Patsy cried out gently, fighting off tears of pleasure.

The brunette ran her other hand over Patsy’s thigh, tracing aimless patterns that sent shooting bolts of pleasure through her. She felt herself building, climbing higher and higher and she readied herself for the big leap…

Delia paused to run her tongue along the length of Patsy’s pleasure before slipping her fingers gently yet easily into the ginger knuckle-deep and rubbing slightly before taking her clit in her mouth and sucking.

Patsy cried out and exclaimed incoherent words into the pillow as she came hard, her body jerking as ecstasy crashed over her in waves. Delia continued to suck until the aftershocks subsided, in which she gently removed her fingers and pressed a soft kiss there, making Patsy distantly moan.

Delia smoothly rose up and draped herself over Patsy’s still trembling form. After several moments of Delia gently nuzzling her neck, the ginger shifted. 

“Delia,” she began in a hoarse voice, “oh, God, Delia.” Patsy wound her arms around the brunette and smothered her with a kiss. They cradled each other for several more minutes until Patsy moved slightly.

“You have to leave, don’t you?” Delia asked forlornly.

“It’s almost eleven thirty,” Patsy sighed. The brunette nodded sadly before reaching down and handing Patsy her discarded clothes. She then buttoned up the ginger’s shirt as Patsy retied the string on her bottoms wistfully. For a moment they stared at each other, Delia kneeling on the bed and Patsy standing, facing her. Patsy took Delia’s hands in her own, pressing kisses along her knuckles as she regretted not being able to share the same bed as the magnificent beauty, so that she could have sweet dreams and cradle her to her breast.

“We should do that more often,” Delia whispered, trying to lighten the mood, though there was a sad glint in her eye.

“We will,” Patsy promised, forcing a smile on her lips.

“Delia, I love you,” Patsy murmured.

“I love you too, cariad,” Delia said back, pulling her face down for another kiss.

And then another.

Remorsefully, Patsy pulled back, knowing full and well that if she let it continue, she would never leave. 

“I’ll miss you,” she mumbled against Delia’s lips.

“I will miss you as well,” Delia breathed. 

Begrudgingly, Patsy finally managed to disentangle herself from Delia’s grasp and make her way to the door. 

“Goodnight, cariad,” Delia called softly.

“See you in the morning,” Patsy murmured, giving her once last look to make sure she was there, that she was real, before sliding through the door and clicking it shut. She padded down the hall noiselessly, tugging her shirt down subconsciously, getting the strange feeling that if someone looked at her hard enough, they would be able to discern what she had been doing.

She looked up and faltered slightly at seeing Trixie lounging on her bed. 

‘Don’t say anything stupid, don’t say anything stupid, just go lay down and get to bed,’ she thought to herself before adding in the fact that if Trixie had been sitting there the WHOLE time then she would most definitely be wondering where on earth she had been.

Patsy tried to distract her early on, but it didn’t work.

“Where were you?” Trixie asked as the ginger climbed into bed, beginning to believe she had evaded Trixie’s tendency to be nosy.

The delay couldn’t have been more ill-placed.

“In Delia’s room…she was just…teaching me a new card game,” Patsy fibbed brightly, her voice an octave high. She risked a side-glance in the blonde’s direction before sneaking a puff on Trixie’s discarded cigarette, feeling like she had just pulled off some great heist.

Or maybe not.


	5. While in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bae has been flirtin' with you all day...
> 
> Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do

Patsy waited until Sister Winifred left before she slowly turned to gaze at Delia intensely.

They had been going back and forth all day long, and quite frankly Patsy couldn’t handle it anymore. The ginger’s heart pounded as Delia gave her a side smile, full of innocence and suggestion.

“Deels,” Patsy rasped, “I need to get something from the broom closet…would you care to help me?”

“The broom closet?” Delia asked in mild surprise, though Patsy picked up her sucked in breath, “That’s very…adventurous, Pats.”

They were leaning towards each other, speaking in quiet tones over the table, their cheeks becoming flushed as they began to breathe heavy. Oh, the things running through Patsy’s mind; wanting to kiss every inch of Delia’s skin, the need to feel Delia riding her fingers and coming undone…

“Yes…I really need that THING, Ms. Busby.”

“We need to be careful, Pats,” Delia murmured softly, cautioning the other for the first time.

“There’s a lock on the inside,” Patsy whispered back heatedly.

Delia glanced one way while the ginger glanced the other way. They then looked at each other and smiled. Patsy grabbed the Welshwoman’s hand and tugged her lightly up and towards said closet before pressing her inside shutting the door behind her.

The moment door locked, Patsy pushed the shorter woman against the wall with a muffled thud as her lips came crashing down on hers. "Mmh," Delia groaned into Patsy's mouth. Delia made fast work of moving her hands up Patsy’s skirts, while the ginger did the same to her. They both knew this had to be unbearably quick. The first time they had sex in a semipublic area was a blundering mishap, the fear they felt blocking out any sort of rush of adrenaline. But they had gotten better at it, and now knew the drill.

This wasn’t romantic exactly. It wasn’t cute, or innocent. By basic definition it was a quick fuck to hold them off; to make their hearts pound out of their chests with both adrenaline and desire. 

But it still meant so much to them.

Patsy kissed harder than she normally would have, and the brunette was far more direct than she ever had been. The ginger released a strangled gasp into Delia’s shoulder when she pressed her hand into her knickers, sliding two fingers in without hesitation. Delia pumped her hand easily, biting her lip as Patsy regained some composure and began to probe into the brunette’s knickers at the same time. The brunette rolled her thumb over the taller woman’s clit and worked her fingers deeper, drawing a whimper from Patsy.

“Shh, cariad,” Delia murmured so softly it was inaudible.

Delia found Patsy’s sweet spot and soon the ginger thrusting her hips in time with her hand, Delia having to mute her own moans in Patsy’s shoulder. Patsy was rhythmically working her own hand in Delia’s groin, though she was a little distracted as Delia curled her fingers inside her slick arousal. Heavy breaths mixed together as they moved silently, biting their tongues as they muted their moans. Patsy tilted her head back as she clung to Delia, the brunette freeing a few of her uniform buttons and sucking along a normally concealed collarbone. "Fuck me," Patsy pleaded softly, making Delia give pause and look up at her impishly. It was hot when Patsy swore, for she was normally so composed. Except at that moment. Delia delved deeper and went faster, making the tall red head muffle a moan against her lips. Soon Patsy was coming undone, her breath ragged as her body clamped down on Delia's fingers. The brunette paused in the following silence, letting Patsy regain her composure before twitching her fingers and sending a tremor through her body and removing her hand. 

The moment she was done, Patsy leaned all her weight into Delia, pinning her to the wall. Patsy passionately kissed the Welshwoman, biting and sucking her bottom lip as she slid her fingers into her inner folds, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. She pumped her hand and began to pick up the pace, applying more and more pressure. Delia squirmed with desire as she pulled Patsy's face down to slip her tongue into the ginger's accepting mouth. Patsy found herself going knuckle deep, rubbing her thumb over Delia's clit and palming her pleasure as she continued to thrust in long strokes.

“C’mon, darling,” Patsy mumbled encouragingly, “Come on, Deels…”

She wasn’t impatient or angry; she wanted her lover to cross the brink and fall into bliss. Delia lowered her head with a whimper as she began to build, clinging to Patsy who held her bracingly against the wall. She shifted the fabric of Patsy’s neckline before lowering her head and muffling her moans as she began to bite progressively harder on her shoulder.

Patsy curled her fingers for the last time and felt Delia’s body clench around her fingers. Patsy winced as Delia bit down harder as a moan vibrated against her skin. And with that Patsy removed her fingers and they separated.

Readjusted their clothes, they kissed lovingly before sneaking back out, hoping no one would mention their swollen lips or flushed cheeks.

*****^*****

“I’m sorry Pats,” Delia murmured softly, trailing her fingers over the bruise that had developed on the ginger’s shoulder.

“It is alright, darling, stop apologizing,” Patsy whispered back, cradling her closer.

“But it’s not, it looks ghastly!”

“I don’t care,” Patsy responded, “We gave that broom closet the time of its life.”

There was silence, and then Delia began to chuckle. Patsy looked at her questionably.

“Do you suppose, Pats, that’s where that comes from? Homosexuals ‘coming out of the closet’?”

Patsy said she guessed it made sense.


	6. A Welsh Holiday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia finally gets Patsy to go to Wales with her

Delia opened the door to the cottage so Patsy could hobble in after her, carrying their luggage. It was drizzling outside, with a heavy mist that hung low over the fields.

The brunette had finally dragged her girlfriend for a weekend getaway in Wales.

It had been months in the making, exchanging correspondence with her parents, trying to craftily explain why they would be renting out a cottage instead of rooming with at her family home. Her mother was quick to pick up the tone of Delia’s letter, which made her a bit harder to convince, though in the end she allowed it. 

“Well this is nice,” Patsy commented, setting the sparingly packed bags on the floor and looking around appreciatively. The cottage had three rooms, the kitchen, living room and office space all open, leaving the bedroom and bathroom separate. The walls were made of stone and some copper pots and pans hung on the wall. A fireplace was in the corner, and Delia placed the keys on the mantelpiece, removing her scarf as she watched Patsy trail through the cottage, examining the place.

Delia wordlessly followed Patsy into the bedroom as the ginger stopped and stared at the marriage mattress that dominated the room.

“Your mother posted the rent for this cottage?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yes…I picked this out and sent her the money to forward to the landowners,” Delia said nonchalantly.

“Did…did she know…” Patsy stammered, turning around and facing the other.

“About the single bed? Yes, though at this point I think that’s a redundant fact,” Delia said with a frown.

“It’s not terribly discreet,” Patsy murmured neutrally.

“Pats,” Delia sighed, wrapping her arms around the ginger’s waist as Patsy instinctively placed her hands on the Welshwoman’s shoulders, “We won’t need to be discreet this weekend. There is no one else for kilometers around, unless you count Farmer Jones’ dairy cows. No one is going to look in on us, we won’t have to jump at every creak or scuffle. I just want to spend some quality time with you, without you always worrying.”

Delia reached up and traced her forefingers along Patsy’s jawline.

“Can you do that, for me? Just stop worrying?”

Patsy’s eyes fluttered at her touch and she released a ragged breath as she nodded, her resolve crumbling.

Delia smiled.

“This is when I tell you there’s a bottle of Glengoolie Blue in the fridge,” Delia murmured scandalously, watching as Patsy’s eyes widened.

“Dear me,” Patsy whispered, before pulling Delia’s face up to kiss her sweetly, “You really planned this out didn’t you?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Delia hummed against her lips, her hands roaming up into Patsy’s tresses, undoing her bun and letting the ginger hair cascade down. Patsy deepened the kiss and grasped at Delia’s buttocks, eliciting a moan from the other.

“Maybe…that bottle…can wait a bit,” Patsy muttered, moving her lips down Delia’s neck. Delia nodded before gently shoving Patsy on the bed, in which the ginger collapsed on it and gazed up at the brunette wantonly.

Delia climbed over her lover before straddling her and making a fast time of undoing the buttons of her checkered shirt, the ginger eagerly helping her. Delia leaned down and began to brush her lips down Patsy’s exposed collarbone, drawing a whimper from the ginger, whose hands were snaking up the skirt of Delia’s dress, searching for skin.

“I love you so much, Delia,” Patsy gasped as the brunette began to unbutton her slacks.

“I love you too, cariad,” Delia moaned, loosening up another button as her mouth explored the ginger’s. 

*****^*****

Patsy collapsed next to Delia after eliciting a cry, her breath ragged and cheeks rosy. For a moment they lay there as they struggled to catch their breaths, staring up at the ceiling in silence. Patsy turned over and nuzzled the brunette, and Delia instinctively wrapped her arms around her and placed some kisses on her temple. 

“I could get used to this,” Patsy hummed contentedly, fingers trailing over Delia’s skin. 

“Well, don’t get TOO used to it,” Delia sighed, glancing at the clock, “it’s a quarter to five…we are meeting at my parents’ house for dinner at six.”

Patsy released a huff before looking up at Delia and asking in mock outrage, “Oh, why did you agree to that?”

“It’s only right! My father has been dying to meet you!” Delia responded through a chuckle as Patsy’s sacrificial expression.

“But now we have to get dressed!” Patsy whined, clutching Delia closer, their nude bodies pressing pleasantly together.

“Oh, shush, I’m famished and my mam is making us Welsh cakes for dessert,” Delia sniffed.

*****^*****

Delia rapped on the door before stepping oddly back, her breath misting out before her in the chilly air. The pair stood before a neat, cozy little house with vines growing over the side of it, warm light showing from the windows. They were bundled up and stood close together, shivering slightly in the early spring chill.

Within moments they spotted movement and the door opened and Mrs. Busby stood before them, wearing an apron and wielding a spoon.

The older woman’s eyes trailed over the two, her expression unreadable as Delia smiled nervously back and shuffled her feet on the stoop. Quite frankly the display of unsureness was unbearable, and Patsy found herself covering for her girlfriend.

“Hello, Mrs. Busby,” Patsy said kindly, “Thank you for having us over tonight.”

“Hello, Patsy,” Mrs. Busby responded in a neutral, bordering on cold tone, her eyes not leaving her daughter’s.

There was an extremely awkward pause, in which neither mother nor daughter seemed to know what to say.

“It’s good to see you, cariad,” Mrs. Busby murmured softly.

“And you, mam,” Delia whispered back, licking her lips.

“Come in,” Mrs. Busby finally said, opening the door wider and stepping back. The two did so hurriedly, before shutting the door and relishing the warmth of the cottage. 

“It looks like you will need to light a fire tonight,” Mrs. Busby said briskly, leading them further into the house, “It’s only supposed to get colder.”

At the sound of her voice carrying through the corridor, an aged black lab with a graying snout emerged from the kitchen and hobbled up to them.

“Fanw!” Delia said playfully, kneeling down and petting the down. It whined and gave a small, excited bark as it waggled its tail and began to lick all over the brunette’s face.  
“Can you sit? Ah, that’s a good girl!” Delia purred, scratching the dog behind the ears and watching its tail thump on the hardwood floor. 

Mrs. Busby smiled absently before saying something in Welsh to Fanw, in which the dog leapt up and disappeared into another room before a man met the trio in the corridor. He was round to say the least, with a red face and pleasant appearance, a dimpled smile on his face as he spread his arms out towards Delia.

“Cariad!” he exclaimed as Delia ran towards him and wrapped him in a huge hug.

“Dad!” Delia said, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

They hugged for a time before breaking apart and Mr. Busby turned expectantly towards the tall red head, who stood awkwardly to the side.

“And you must be Patsy,” Mr. Busby said grandly, extending a hand, “I’ve heard lots about you!”

“Yes, that’s me,” Patsy said, taking his hand and shaking it firmly, “All good things I hope.”

“Of course, of course! Well, dinner is almost ready, and I’ve just set the table! Come on in!”

*****^*****

Dinner was a strange affair.

The food was good, and the conversation strained yet pleasant. Delia and her father did most of the talking while Patsy politely listened and laughed as Mrs. Busby picked at her food or shot cold glances in the ginger’s direction. Fanw lay down next to Delia’s chair and every once in a while, Patsy saw Delia sneak some scraps under the table, which made her smile. Towards the end, after Patsy couldn’t eat anymore despite both Mr. and Mrs. Busby pushing food at the two of them, Delia finally insisted they had to return to their cottage if they wanted a good night’s rest. They said their goodbyes forlornly, and Patsy winced under Mrs. Busby’s withering glare as they turned to wave, and the expression deepened when she caught sight of Delia grasping the ginger’s hand. They meandered down the lane, the cottage a fifteen minute walk away in the near darkness. They spoke softly, though Patsy almost instantly picked up on Delia’s suggestive tone, the brunette’s thumb rubbing over Patsy’s knuckles meaningfully. 

When they reached the door, Delia seemed to nervously open it and shut it behind them.

“I’ll go start that fire,” Delia murmured softly, looking up at Patsy, “Why don’t you go get the Glengoolie?”

Patsy numbly nodded, having felt the atmosphere suddenly change. It was almost as if they had suddenly realized they were truly alone for once.

The ginger went into the kitchen and opened the fridge before snatching the bottle and grabbing two glasses and turning back into the living room. Delia was knelt down next to the fireplace, lighting the fire with a page of discarded newspaper. It quickly caught and soon the few logs were smoldering into a gentle flame. Patsy observed in silence before setting the bottle and glasses on the floor and sitting down next to Delia.

The ginger stared at the flames for a moment before meeting Delia’s intense gaze, their faces inches from each other.

Very slowly they closed the gap and began a slow, sensual kiss which caused their breath to hitch. 

“Oh, Pats,” Delia murmured fitfully, her hands now moving to undo Patsy’s shirt. Clothes were loosened and removed in record time, and Patsy pulled a fur throw off the couch to drape over themselves as Delia poured out the whiskey. As the fire continued to crackle, casting hypnotic shadows over their shifting forms, they freely moaned as hands roamed over exposed skin and teeth nibbled here and there. Delia released a strangled gasp when Patsy’s fingers probed her arousal, and for the first time she allowed all the lust she felt at that moment out in a single, deep-seated moan.

“Please,” she begged, her body growing pleasantly warm as her head tilted back against the floor, “Oh God, I love you.”

“You are so beautiful,” Patsy whispered, leaning up to press her forehead on Delia’s, “I will always love you, to the end of time.” She pressed gently, further into Delia’s heat, up to her second knuckle.

Delia desperately grasped at Patsy’s face and tugged her down for a kiss, their tongues dancing together. Patsy broke it off to apply her tongue to Delia’s hypersensitive breasts, making Delia’s back arch and her hips thrust into her palm.

“Oh, cariad, don’t stop,” Delia pleaded in a whimper.

Patsy sucked bruises along Delia’s breasts as she continued to tease her groin, Delia’s hands tangling her hair as the ginger angled herself lower and lower. The taller woman’s lips ventured down Delia’s navel, over her waist, and paused as Delia widened her legs, her body surging with desire, every nerve lit aflame.

Patsy extracted her fingers before leaning down over Delia’s wet arousal.

And all Delia knew was her hot breath there before Patsy gloriously swiped her tongue deep within her center, delving deeper than she ever had. 

“Pats…oh, yes…YES,” Delia sputtered, her hands tightening in her hair.

The ginger paused to gently kiss the inside of a thigh, her lips moist with Delia’s essence.

“I love seeing you like this,” the red head murmured huskily, “you are so hot… I don’t ever want to stop.” 

“Don’t then,” Delia pined, hands tugging at hair, “Don’t you ever stop.”

“I won’t,” Patsy whispered, lowering her head back down. 

What ensued was what seemed like a thousand “Keep goings” and “I love you’s” as bodies molded together like never before and nerve endings were electrified in ways not imagined in all of time. They lost track of what they were doing, their minds buzzing with alcohol as their feelings for each other somehow intensified, making it feel like the very first time. Patsy relished the feel of Delia’s fingers inside her, sending pleasant tremors through her body as she bit the brunette’s lip and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. The red head made noises she never knew she could make when Delia ventured underneath the fur blanket and applied her mouth to her groin, making Patsy throw her head back as her body surged in response. They were filled with bliss they never knew before, and they said things they never said before, such as “deeper”, and they did bit harder than normal, or left scratch marks where their bodies have never been marred by a lover’s mark before. They clung to each other as if they only had minutes together, and when a blissful cry rang forth they cuddled before urgently doing it again.

And again.

And again.

When they finally took pause, it was when the hour hand touched the one and Delia had just cried out, an arm thrown over her face as she tried to calm her breathing. Patsy emerged from the blanket, swiping her swollen lips before nestling her chin on Delia’s navel, her fingers trailing over her skin in the firelight. As she waited, Patsy glanced over and made a face at seeing how all the liquor was gone.

“Well, that couldn’t even last us until the bedroom,” Patsy sighed, in which Delia’s lips twitched into a smirk.

“Come here, cariad,” Delia murmured, reaching down and pulling Patsy’s face up. Patsy eagerly crawled up and gently kissed the brunette, the taste of her essence still on her lips.

Pulling apart, Patsy smiled wistfully down at Delia.

“What I wouldn’t give to marry you right now,” Patsy murmured sadly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face before touching the necklace that nestled between the brunette’s breasts, “This ring belongs on your finger.”

“I know,” Delia whispered back forlornly before plucking it up and slipping it on, “there.”

They admired it for a time, and before they knew it they were slipping off into their waking dreams as the embers smoldered in the fireplace.


	7. Holiday in Wales (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a humorous little chapter to break things up

Patsy woke blearily, covers thrown haphazardly over her body from when they staggered into their room earlier that morning. She was terribly sore all over, though she felt thoroughly satisfied as she snuggled closer to the brunette next to her, hiding her eyes from the early morning light. She was on the brink of dozing off when she heard it again.

A loud, deep noise came from alarmingly nearby.

She bolted up into sitting position as Delia irritably shifted at her sudden movement.

“Pats,” she croaked, “What the hell…”

“Deels, did you hear that?!” Patsy panicked.

The brunette cracked an eye and gazed at the ginger tetchily.

“It’s just a bloody cow, Pats,” Delia grumbled, grasping her hand and attempting to tug her back down.

Just then, the cow mooed again, this time sounding even closer. Delia’s eyes widened before she sat up as well, sweeping off the covers and hobbling out of the bed, rubbing her eyes as she approached the window still nude. Patsy watched as she parted the covers and gaped.

“Oh, bloody hell!” Delia exclaimed, spinning around and rooting for some clothes.

“What? What’s happened?” Patsy asked, jumping up.

“The damn cows got out!”

*****^*****  
Patsy and Delia stood in the backyard of the cottage, watching as a group of about ten dairy cows and calves meandered around the grass. Dew glistened on the grass as they shivered in the early morning chill, blinking through their little sleep.

“Well,” Delia huffed, placing her hands on her hips, “I guess we’ve got to put them back.”

“What?!” Patsy blurted, but Delia had already begun to march forward.

“Be careful!” Patsy added, seeing that some of the cows stood at a height much taller than the brunette Welshwoman. Delia paused to smirk back at the ginger before turning back around and spreading her arms wide and stepping towards the largest one, which eyed her benevolently while placidly chewing on its cud.

Its large eye continued to casually watch the brunette as she slowly stepped forward.

“Hello, big girl,” Delia cooed before wrapping her burly arms around its neck, as if hugging it. The cow didn’t move in the slightest, seeming unbothered by her presence.   
“Pats, can you pass me the rope?” Delia asked, her voice muffled by the dairy cow’s fur. 

Patsy numbly stepped forward before pressing the rope into Delia’s hands, still trying to keep clear of the cow. Delia chuckled at her before easily tying it around the cow’s neck and stepping back, smirking at her girlfriend.

“Have you never seen a cow before?” Delia chortled.

“I have, just not this close,” Patsy said hurriedly.

“Well, you can pet it, if you want to,” Delia said, stroking its head as if to make a point. Patsy glanced at her before cautiously stepping forward and tentatively placing a hand on its neck. It was surprisingly soft and extremely warm, and at the contact it turned its head and trained a large eye on Patsy. 

“Here,” Delia said, taking Patsy’s hand and placing it on the beast’s wet snout.

A dark blue tongue snaked out and brushed over Patsy’s hand, making her gasp and instinctively try to pull away, though Delia held her steady, and appeared to be trying to not laugh. The tongue felt rough like sandpaper.

“It’s not going to bite you, Pats, unless you let it,” Delia soothed, releasing her hand. Delia shot her one last reassuring look before giving the rope a slight tug, eliciting a much louder “MOO” from the cow, making Patsy jump. After the dairy cow was done, it begrudgingly stepped after Delia, who appeared to be leaning all of her weight on the rope. To the ginger’s amazement, the other cows began to silently follow as Delia tugged the larger cow towards the broken gate. After all of them trailing back into their pasture, Delia removed the rope and patted the cow on the flank before closing the rope and tying it off.

“Who knew you were just a farm girl at heart?” Patsy teased, passing over a blanket to drape over her shoulders.

“One of the many sides to me,” Delia said cheekily, pecking Patsy on the cheek.

“I can go call the farmer and tell him his gate is broken…why don’t you go and cook breakfast?” Delia asked, rubbing her thumb over Patsy’s cheek.

“Well I was kind of hoping we could have some sort of lie-in,” Patsy suggested softly, making Delia bite her lip and smile.

“In which case, say no more; I will be right back,” Delia murmured, brushing her lips along Patsy’s knuckles.


	8. When the Lights Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out at Nonnatus and Patsy and Delia get...romantic... for the first time after Delia recovers from the accident.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Trip Switch" from 'Nothing but Thieves'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point its very much "If I'm going to burn, you'll all burn with me"
> 
> Because I'm going to hell

When Delia moved into Nonnatus, it is safe to say Patsy and Delia’s relationship became quite tense. After such a long hiatus and such an extreme injury, (along with their new accommodations), Patsy especially seemed extra cautious in being active in the bedroom department of their relationship.

Which mildly irritated Delia.

Despite this, things seemed to only escalate when the power went out one evening after both women finished their respective shifts.

“Oh dear,” Delia had said amusedly in her room when Patsy helped her light a few candles. Delia was leaning casually against her door, and the tall red head distinctly heard the lock flick into place.

“Deels,” Patsy said warily as the short Welshwoman smoothly walked forward and wrapped her arms around Patsy’s torso.

But Delia just smirked before leaning up and gently kissing the other. After a moment Patsy’s relaxed into it and her hands roamed lower, grazing over Delia’s back before grasping the curve of a buttock, which caused Delia’s to lightly moan into her mouth. Delia’s grip around Patsy tightened and the red head instinctively tugged her over to the bed, where they softly collapsed.

Her heart thudding with anticipation, Patsy reached up and in a practiced movement undid Delia’s brunette tresses, feeling the soft silky strands flow through her fingers. It was something they had done repeatedly, but it was full of a nervousness and eagerness that Patsy could not describe.

Oh, she didn’t realize how much she’d miss this.

The red head was taken by how quickly things escalated, and especially how fast the heat was pooling in her groin as Delia’s tongue met hers in a fiery dance, before the Welshwoman cheekily broke off and nibbled her chin and jaw.

Before Patsy could stop herself, she naturally pressed her knee in the apex of Delia’s thighs, making the shorter woman suck in a breath, her cheeks flushed as they paused for a shocked moment in the dimness.

They were panting slightly, Patsy’s eyes wide as she stared down at Delia with worry. The brunette was gazing intensely between Patsy’s lips and her frightened eyes.

“I…Deels, if you don’t want to do this, if you’re not ready, it’s okay, I…I…” Patsy whispered in a hushed tone nervously.

“Pats,” Delia murmured, her eyes fluttering somewhat as she squeezed her thighs slightly over the ginger’s knee, making her moan quietly, “Do shut up.”

And with that, Delia tugged Patsy down for a kiss, while one of her hands snaked back down to hurriedly unbutton Patsy’s uniform. Only getting it partly undone, Delia lost patience and tugged Patsy’s bra straps down, wanting to get to her breasts. Patsy suppressed a chuckle as she paused to help remove her blue uniform, tossing the garment on the floor before leaning back down and rocking her knee forward again.

“Oh my God, cariad,” Delia gasped quietly, a seductive smile on her face as the movement stimulated her further. Patsy gave a relieved chuckle that turned into a moan when Delia removed her bra and grasped her breasts, a feeling she hadn’t enjoyed for ages.

Patsy reached down and was swift to ravage Delia out of her dress before eagerly molding their bodies together, enjoying the feel of breast-on-breast once more. What made her smile wickedly was when Delia’s legs wrapped around her waist and snared them together. 

Patsy kissed her fervently as she fully indulged herself by reaching beneath Delia and grabbed her buttocks, feeling the perfectly round and hardened muscle, appreciating the smoothness of the skin and overall feel of such a wonderful part of Delia’s perfect body. Delia’s hips bucked into Patsy’s waist and she released a shaky giggle.

“Oh, Pats,” Delia chuckled, “Oh my God, I’ve missed you so much.”

The ginger didn’t know why she found this so amusing, maybe due to their very compromising positions, and she laughed quietly, in the back of her throat as her eyes darkened with wont. Patsy eagerly hooked her fingers on Delia’s knickers and slipped them down as she felt Delia shudder beneath her. They both moaned softly when Patsy’s fingers probed Delia’s groin, the taller woman leaning down and pressing her forehead on the other’s. 

“Deels,” Patsy mumbled in mild shock, “Jesus, you are so perfect.” As she said this she began to rhythmically spread her fingers along the brunette’s arousal, stunned by how wet she was. Delia’s arms tightened around Patsy, and her fingers dug into her pale skin. The primal feeling of lust filled the two of them, and they eagerly immersed themselves in it. 

Delia nibbled Patsy’s collarbone as her breathing grew labored, waves of pleasure beginning to fall over her in rhythm with the pace Patsy was setting. 

But she wanted more.

Delia, feeling as if the red head was being overly cautious, grasped Patsy’s wrist and placed her own hand over the taller woman’s. The movement made Patsy pause and gaze at Delia with worry, thinking the brunette wanted her to stop. Making lustful eye contact with her in reassurance, Delia gently pressed over Patsy’s hand, impressing her to venture deeper.

The resulting ragged exhale from Patsy as her fingers slipped inside made it even hotter and even more erotic. The silent askance on Delia’s face prompted the ginger to go further and start curling her fingers gently as her thumb massaged over the brunette’s clit.

Delia silently moaned as her legs tightened around Patsy’s waist and her arms clung to her torso, tears of ecstasy gathering in her eyes.

“Cariad, oh God, don’t stop,” Delia gasped, her nails digging into Patsy’s back. The ginger coated her fingers in Delia’s wetness, moaning with pleasure as her lips crashed into the Welshwoman’s. 

And just like the other times, as if they had never been separated, Delia cried, “Pats!” into the dimness as her body convulsed with pleasure, clamping down on Patsy’s fingers in the process.

Patsy didn’t know how long they kissed after that, their limbs entangled together in a mess of eagerness and desperation. The red head was pressed below the other woman, Delia groping her breasts, whispering things in her ear that made her feel hot and bothered.

The brunette was rather fearless and straightforward compared to the other as she placed feverish kissed down the hollow of Patsy’s throat and sucked bruises on her breasts until she took a bud in her mouth, her teeth grazing over a nipple.

Patsy sucked in a breath and moaned as quietly as possible.

“Deels, oh God, please, Deels,” Patsy begged silently, heat rapidly pooling in her groin.

“You are so beautiful, Patsy,” Delia mumbled against her lips as she worked her hand underneath Patsy’s damp knickers, coating her fingers in her arousal.

Delia easily slipped her middle and index fingers inside, making the other squirm at the coldness of hands.

“Is this okay, cariad?” Delia asked worriedly.

Patsy nodded fitfully as she tugged gently at Delia’s tresses, bringing her face down for a kiss to quiet her own moans.

Still kissing, Delia gently pressed deeper before slowly retracting her hand, pleased with how Patsy’s body clenched around her fingers.

Patsy groaned, her head tilting back in ecstasy as Delia repeated the action, coating the rest of Patsy’s arousal with her essence. 

“Delia,” Patsy freely moaned, her arms snaking around Delia’s neck, tugging her closer, craving more friction as her hips instinctively bucked into Delia’s hand.

“I’ve got you darling,” Delia soothed, picking up the pace slightly while rhythmically curling her fingers over her clit. Patsy’s breath grew labored as the bed creaked beneath them, the ginger desperately trying to relive the mounting pressure that was growing to uncontrollable proportions.

Patsy muffled her cry into Delia’s lips, her body shuddering as she came. Delia released a shuddering breath as she retracted her hand, watching in awe as Patsy attempted to control her own breathing. For a moment the only noise was of them panting in the darkness, the only light a rogue candle that had been burning silently for the past half hour.

Delia curled up on Patsy’s still trembling form, wrapping her in a hug that seemed like it would never end. Patsy responded by nuzzling the brunette back, fitting their limbs together like a jigsaw puzzle.

After a pause, Delia spoke softly.

“…Pats?”

The ginger stirred, bewildered by the break of peaceful quiet.

“Yes, darling?”

“I…I was wondering,” Delia whispered shyly, speaking from the side of Patsy’s head as they embraced, “If…perhaps…we wouldn’t mind…trying something…new…”

Patsy raised her eyebrows and pulled back so she could gaze at Delia in curiosity.

“Try what, Deels?” Patsy demanded, clueless.

“I…well…I’ve heard…of people… using their, well…their mouths…”

Delia’s face went crimson as she hurriedly looked away from Patsy.

Patsy raised her eyebrows in surprise and shock. She had also heard of such things, but she had never imagined…

“Oh…” Patsy whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“…Oh…” Delia murmured back.

“I’ll…why don’t we… why don’t we think about it, darling?” Patsy stammered, flushing bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this come full circle? Yes, yes it did.
> 
> Please leave a comment/review!


	9. New Adventures (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au taking place before the "Trick to the Bike." New things get introduced in the bedroom ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks goes to Habitsandbicycles, Bluebluebaby, and Imaginethetwo for revising and dealing with my naggy ass <3 <3

Patsy arrived to her flat, shivering slightly in the fall air as she stepped out of her cab. Uni had ended only four months ago, but coming home to her girlfriend, Delia, took some adjusting. 

Patsy trotted over rain puddles and up the stoop before quickly unlocking the door and slipping inside, stomping her feet free of mud. The lights in the hall were dimmed as she slipped off her shoes and coat and announced:

“It’s me!”

There was a distant shout before the distinct padding of feet on the floor and a blur of brunette hair before Patsy was wrapped up in a tight hug, which she relished immensely. Kissing the top of Delia’s hair, she pulled back and smiled gently at the other.

“How was your day, babe?” Patsy inquired softly, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“It was good, got a nap in, love,” Delia thrummed musically, pulling back to survey Patsy. 

“I’m glad,” Patsy chuckled lightly, shifting to kiss Delia’s cheek, before pulling her closer by her hips and gently nibbling over her neck and eliciting a moan.

“…Patsy?” Delia whispered softly, her hands winding themselves in Patsy’s hair and twisting gently.

“Hmm?”

“What’s in the bag?” Delia asked dubiously, pulling back to look at Patsy fully, asking honestly, but with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Oh, uh…nothing really, just some clothes,” Patsy stammered hurriedly, side stepping away shyly, partially hiding the shopping bag behind her back.

Delia raised her eyebrows skeptically as she took another step forward, her body angled to take a swipe at the bag.

“Just clothes? What do they look like?” Delia said, her tone hinting she did not believe a word Patsy was saying. 

“Oh, they’re just…It’s a surprise,” Patsy stammered, attempting to keep Delia at bay with her free hand while holding the bag behind her as well. 

“That so?”

“Yeah, it is,” Patsy managed before the shorter woman feigned to the right and swung around the ginger to get a grip on the bag. Patsy sighed heavily, looking at the bag that was now held by both of them.

“You know you are absolute rubbish at lying to me, Pats,” Delia said, “C’mon, what’s in the bag.”

“I…its your birthday present,” Patsy amended, both hands gripping the bag tightly.

“My birthday is four months away, even you are not that organized,” Delia retorted without missing a beat, giving a slight tug on the bag, making Patsy’s heart skip a beat as she lurched forward to adjust her grip. 

“I—”

“Patsy, bloody hell, what’s in the bag?” Delia murmured in a concerned tone, her previous playfulness disappearing as evident bashfulness overcame the other.

“It’s…it’s really nothing babe, I—”

“You’re blushing,” Delia said with a hint of both finality and triumph.

“…hmmph.”  
There was a pause as they both surveyed each other, as if sizing each other up.  
“Pats—”

“—Remember, that…uh…conversation we had earlier this week?” Patsy interrupted with a grimace. 

“I—what?” Delia asked, looking genuinely lost. 

“That…that conversation…” Patsy repeated desperately.

“…honey you are going to have elaborate, if you haven’t noticed we share a flat and talk quite a lot,” Delia chortled. 

Patsy mockingly glared at the other before taking a deep, calming breath.

“I…about things we would like to try…in the bedroom…” Patsy mumbled.

“…oh,” Delia said simply, looking at the other, still looking slightly confused, “What does that have to do with this bag?”

“I—I went out…”

“Obviously.”

“And…picked something up that you alluded to…”

“You could have just said you got batteries for the vibrator, Pats,” Delia said with a deadpan frown, “It’s been dead for the past week, no thanks to yo—”

Patsy rolled her eyes before interrupting, “I didn’t get batteries.”

“Damn! But we need them!” Delia admonished, “I’ll put them on the grocery list for tomorrow.”

Patsy cocked an eyebrow before inquiring, “Are you finished?”

“Yes,” Delia chirped, flashing a cheeky grin.

“I thought we could try this out,” Patsy said slowly, face beat red, “I just didn’t know what to look for and before I knew it the clerk was asking me questions and I just…bought it.”

Delia’s expression grew serious and wary.

“What did you buy Pats?”

Instead of answering, Patsy disentangled their hands and opened the bag, to remove an unmarked box. Moving over to the counter, Patsy set it down gently before taking a knife and slicing the box open along the sides. She then broke the seal with a grunt and opened the box.

“…Jesus, Pats,” was all Delia could manage.

*****^*****

“I can’t believe you got this,” Delia said incredulously for the eighth time, kneeling on the bed as she plucked the harness up from the box.

Patsy laid next to her, watching Delia’s reaction closely, biting her lip. 

“I thought it would…be interesting…”

Delia raised her eyebrows and said in a hoarse voice, “Yeah, it is very interesting.”

“…I’m sorry, if this was presumptuous, fuck, I can take it ba—” Patsy began to stammer before Delia began to vigorously shake her head.

“Here, Pats,” Delia whispered, “I want to try it out.”

“You…you want to try?”

“Yes.”

“Right now?”

“Yes,” came the response, a soft breathless sigh.

Patsy pursed her lips before sitting up, whispering, “Okay.”

Delia sat back on her ankles and bit her lip, holding the harness in her hands, nervousness emanating from her. 

“Pats?” Delia spoke quietly.

“Yes love?”

“What would you like?” 

Patsy sighed, attempting to shake off her own nervousness before wrapping her arms around Delia’s waist, and kissing along her neck. Delia tilted her head and her eyes fluttered gently as Patsy clasped the bottom of Delia’s shirt.

“I would like you, Deels,” Patsy murmured, pulling Delia’s shirt up and prompting her to let go of the harness and raise her hands above her head, allowing Patsy to slip the shirt off. Delia turned around to face Patsy as she paused to remove her own shirt. 

“What would you like, Deels?” Patsy whispered, leaning forward to kiss Delia’s jawline. Delia moaned softly, tilting Patsy’s chin to kiss her deeply before pulling back to view her in full, one hand on Patsy’s chest. Delia leaned up and deftly kissed Patsy before deepening the kiss and parting her lips, moaning as her tongue explored the other’s mouth. Patsy’s breath caught before she pulled Delia against her with her hands finding purchase on the brunette’s hips. They kissed slowly, Patsy moaning softly as she groped Delia’s breasts and hooked one thigh over the brunette’s hips. Delia slipped her thigh between Patsy’s legs, grinding against her and breathing heavily. Patsy moaned gutturally as she pulled the other closer and bit over Delia’s bottom lip with her teeth before sucking to ease the sting. Delia gasped sharply and pulled back, eyes burning. 

Holding her gaze, Delia reached for Patsy’s pants zipper.

“I would like you,” Delia murmured with a characteristic smirk, leaning over Patsy to kiss over her neck, before dipping her voice lower, “I would like to fuck you darling.”

Patsy gasped softly before smirking at the other and whispering, “Is that so?”

“Hmm.”

“How will you manage that?” Patsy continued coyly, hands by her sides placidly as Delia began to tug the ginger’s jeans down. 

“I have my ways,” Delia said evasively, succeeding in removing Patsy’s legs from her jeans and tossing them away. She then smoothly removed Patsy’s underwear and tossed them as well.

“So cryptic,” Patsy humored as Delia straddled her and the brunette cocked an eyebrow down at her. Patsy smirked at the other’s noiseless command and unbuttoned her jeans before sliding them loose, her hands grazing over Delia’s thighs lovingly. Delia winked in response before leaning forward to kick off her jeans and toss them aside, along with her underwear. The brunette kissed over Patsy’s thighs before migrating up and nibbling over a hip-bone, grinning at the soft sigh that escaped the ginger. Patsy tangled her hands in Delia’s hair as she felt fingers migrate up her body, kissing over her abdomen before she paused at her breasts and bit gently, teeth grazing over skin as the shorter woman’s hands trailed over her body soothingly. 

She reached for the harness, which quickly caused the tension to escalate as the ginger stiffened beneath her. It took Patsy a moment to find her voice again.

“What are you going to do with that?” Patsy jibbed, her voice an octave high.

“Have you help me put it on,” Delia responded without missing a beat, a mild frown gracing her face, “How the hell—”

“Here,” Patsy chortled, sitting up to help They fumbled with the straps momentarily and swore quietly before Patsy managed to guide Delia’s legs through the harness. Patsy then tightened the harness and was left gripping Delia’s hips, rolling her thumbs over the juts of her hip bones. 

“Get the lube,” Delia breathed, placing her hands on Patsy’s upper thighs, making the other bite her lip with want. Patsy reached over to open the nightstand before obediently handing it to Delia, who leaned forward and kissed her deeply, her hands reaching around to undo Patsy’s bra. 

“Thank you,” Delia murmured into Patsy’s ear before nibbling her earlobe and removing her bra. 

“Hmm,” was all Patsy managed as Delia trailed kisses down her neck before biting lightly, eliciting a gasp.

“You’re cute, cariad,” Delia murmured with a smirk, moving over to the other side of Patsy’s neck and biting harder while also reaching between the ginger’s leg and lightly grazing her fingers over her arousal. The ginger moaned softly, her hips shifting involuntarily on contact. 

“You’re sure about this, love?” Delia murmured, rolling her thumb over Patsy’s clit as she gazed at her intently. 

“…fuck, babe, you just going to sit there?” Patsy gasped, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as she tried to maintain her light banter as want crashed over her.

Delia cocked an eyebrow before smirking, leaning forward and putting some lube on her fingers and grazing them over Patsy’s arousal, making her hips buck. She then applied some to the head and shaft of the pale white sex toy, leaning forward to kiss the ginger fervently as she edged closer to the other.

The brunette reached down and gently grazed the head of the toy over Patsy’s clit before leaning forward and running the length of it along Patsy, making the Welsh woman exhale shakily and Patsy’s eyes flutter. Delia kissed the other gently, her hands gripping Patsy’s hips as she bit over the ginger’s bottom lip. She rocked her hips to repeat the action, testing the taller woman’s response.

“Babe—” Patsy gasped, her hips rocking with the motion as she gazed at Delia desperately. Delia moaned softly before leaning back to grasp the dildo and press the head gently against Patsy’s entrance, eliciting a moan from her. Taking this as permission, Delia rocked her hips forward lightly, examining Patsy’s face for any signs of discomfort. Patsy’s resulting sucked-in breath and moan gave Delia pause.

“This okay, darling?” Delia murmured worriedly.

“Mmmm...mhmm,” Patsy groaned, her legs wrapping around Delia’s waist as her back arched.

Delia moaned softly before gently rocking her hips, her hands splayed over Patsy’s thighs as she balanced over her. She rocked her hips slowly, but soon found that Patsy’s whimpers increased with each thrust, and the ginger’s leg wrapped tighter around her waist as she thrust deeper.

“Good God, Deels,” Patsy moaned, looking undeniably gorgeous to Delia, panting as her eyes fluttered with pleasure. Patsy’s legs locked around Delia’s waist, pinning her down as she bucked her hips for more friction.

Delia leaned forward, forcing Patsy’s legs apart even more as she kissed the other deeply, one hand reaching down to rub over Patsy’s clit, making her moan loudly. Patsy’s legs tightened as her hands wound in Delia’s hair, tugging lightly as the brunette edged down, biting along her neck. Delia continued down to Patsy’s breasts, making the ginger moan as she bit roughly, just how Patsy’s liked, her hips rocking rhythmically as she continued to thrust.

“Baby, mmm—fuck don’t stop,” Patsy moaned as Delia migrated to her other breast, her thumb tracing circles over her clit. Patsy’s hands gripped at Delia’s tresses, making the other bite even harder, creating a bruise.

“This okay?” Delia gasped, thrusting deeper, testily, making the other gasp audibly.

“Mhmm, fuck, Deels, please—” Patsy moaned. Delia instead paused, concern etched on her face.

“Are you sure, baby?” she pressed, her body going rigid. Patsy huffed and grabbed Delia’s hips firmly before rocking her hips against the brunette.

“I told you not to stop,” Patsy complained before caressing Delia’s neck and pulling her down for a deep kiss, lifting herself onto her stationary lover. Delia gasped as Patsy held her tightly and thrusted upwards, her breath coming out hot and shaky.

Delia upped the tempo, fueled by Patsy’s lustful look as she pressed harder over her clit and found the ginger’s hips easily matching her pace. Panting turned into moaning, and Delia found herself gyrating faster as her reflexes took over, spurred on by Patsy’s fingers digging into the her back. Delia trailed her hands over the other’s body before she caressed the side of Patsy’s neck with her free hand, a primal feeling taking over as she reacted impulsively to Patsy’s moans. She took pleasure in eliciting such sweet sounds from the other. Delia rolled her thumb over Patsy’s throat as she bit lightly over the other side, holding her steady, not wanting the ginger to move. 

The Welsh woman smirked as Patsy whimpered, the ginger’s hands scratching down her back, making the brunette’s back arch with pleasure as she continued to rock her hips, holding the other steady as she pleasured her. Delia felt a rush at making Patsy like this, seeing her so undone and utterly hers. 

“Fuck—oh fuck…Deels—” Patsy cried out hoarsely, clinging to the other as she climaxed, her back arching as Delia held her tightly, watching in amazement as she always found herself doing, wondering how Patsy always managed to look so utterly breathtaking. Delia held her tightly, kissing her deeply as she came down before gently rocking her hips forward, making Patsy moan distantly. The brunette grinned impishly at having the other before grasping the ginger’s thighs and squeezing them tightly as she pressed them apart as she kissed over Patsy’s jawline before nibbling on an earlobe.

“Can I taste you, darling?” In response Patsy moaned loudly as her hips bucked lightly and nodded fitfully.

Patsy gazed longingly at Delia as she crawled down and wordlessly parted her legs, trailing kisses down her abdomen. When the brunette got to Patsy’s hips, she leaned forward and sucked over the ginger’s clit, dipping her tongue lightly over her and lapping over her lips, moaning at the taste. Patsy gasped as her hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer as the shorter woman swiped deeper with her tongue, using her fore and middle finger to rub over the taller woman’s clit, tasting the remnants of strawberry lube. 

“Delia, bloody hell, fuck—” Patsy managed before she climaxed again and Delia eagerly lapped her up, her hands grazing over her hips before nestling over her abdomen, holding her steady. Delia lingered there until Patsy’s legs stopped shaking before nosing her way back up Patsy’s body, holding her tightly and kissing her deeply. 

Patsy began to chuckle in the peaceful silence that followed, holding Delia to her chest and running her fingers through her hair, making the brunette look up at her shyly.

“Excited to try that, weren’t you?” The statement made Delia blush deeply.  
“Thanks for buying it love, now we’ll never get anything done,” Delia shot back, making the other grin before pulling her close and kissing her deeply. 

The pair giggled as Patsy helped extricate Delia from the harness before holding her tightly and they cuddled, enjoying each others’ closeness before Patsy smoothly rolled Delia beneath her with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hate to be *that* person but I have been struggling to make ends meet in order to prepare to move on in my education. If you like this, please please please leave a comment but also know that anything else helps as well!
> 
> https://paypal.me/CCreager719


	10. New Adventures (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy and Delia further explore themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoy it! Also special thanks to bluebluebaby for the extra revision! Please comment your thoughts!

Patsy rolled Delia beneath her smoothly with a wink, nibbling at the bottom of Delia’s lip and smirking gently. Delia moaned softly as Patsy slipped her thigh between her legs, her hands grasping her hips and pulling her closer. They kissed deeply, Patsy’s tongue exploring Delia’s mouth as the brunette moaned, her hands tangling in Patsy’s hair.

“Is it my turn?” Delia said in a shaky voice, trying to catch her breath as Patsy pulled back, a glint in her eye.

“Would you like it to be your turn, darling?” Patsy inquired, leaning on her elbow and surveying her serenely.

“Hmm...maybeeeeee,” Delia responded, cocking an eyebrow at the other flirtatiously. 

“Maybe?” Patsy echoed, smirking before leaning forward and brushing her lips over Delia’s throat, her hands ghosting over Delia’s navel. 

“Hmm, persuade me?” Delia teased, her legs parting slightly as Patsy gently pressed her thigh against the other, making the brunette suck in a breath.

“That’s not much of a challenge, Miss Busby,” Patsy jibbed, nibbling Delia’s neck and reaching up to toy with a breast, making them both groan. In response Delia tugged gently at Patsy’s hair as her hips rocked against her thigh, making the ginger smirk. Patsy kissed down Delia’s neck before taking a breast in her mouth and gently grinding against Delia, making the Welsh woman’s eyes flutter.

“...mmmm--babe,” Delia gasped, her back arching.

“Mmmm, yes baby?” Patsy panted, pulling back and delicately grinding against her, pleasure spreading over her. Delia moaned in response, her hands grabbing for the harness of the strap-on as her legs wrapped around Patsy, her back arching. Patsy smirked at the gesture before clasping her hand over Delia’s and they both pulled the strap on closer before Patsy straddled her and smoothly leaned back to begin grinding over her. The shorter woman whimpered and gazed longingly at Patsy as the ginger gently pulled back to assemble the harness. 

Delia bit her lip as she leaned back on her elbows, a yearning look in her eyes as Patsy met her gaze intently. Patsy quirked an eyebrow questioningly, and the atmosphere in the room grew tense as they shared a look.

Patsy leaned forward almost cautiously, crawling between Delia’s legs and above her body as she dipped her head and kissed over the brunette’s navel, taking her time. Delia released a shaky breath as Patsy gradually moved up her body before reaching her neck as her hands grasped Delia’s hips, slightly harder than usual. 

Patsy paused, looking up to meet Delia’s gaze, both panting slightly.

Patsy leaned forward and captured Delia’s lips in a passionate kiss, biting her bottom lip as the brunette wound her hands in Patsy’s hair. They held each other tightly before pulling apart slightly so they could survey each other critically.

An intense moment passed between them.

“Can you turn over for me?” Patsy rasped, their noses almost touching in the dimness. Delia nodded gently, her breath catching slightly as she rolled over on the bed, Patsy’s hands caressing her body as she did so. When Delia settled on her belly, Patsy traced her fingers over Delia’s spine as she bit over the brunette’s shoulders, pausing to whisper in her ear.

“This okay baby?” Patsy whispered, a hand trailing over Delia’s back before grasping a hip. Delia moaned before nodding fitfully into the pillow, her legs parting as her hips bucked gently. Patsy bit a lip as she grazed her hands up and she took her time in working her thumbs into Delia’s shoulders, feeling out knots that had sprouted up. Delia’s back arched against Patsy’s hands as a moan rumbled in her throat and her hips bucked against the mattress. 

Patsy migrated her hands down Delia’s back, a sense of calm familiarity falling over her, having done this countless times before. When she got to the base of Delia’s spine, Patsy grasped Delia’s hips and pulled Delia up on her knees. Patsy’s partner moaned as she eagerly rose up on her knees, her face buried in the pillow as she crumpled it in her hands. Patsy traced her hands over Delia’s ass before grabbing her testily, smirking at Delia’s moan.

Artfully Patsy reached down over Delia’s ass and stroked her middle and forefinger over her partner’s wetness from behind. The resulting sigh from the Welsh woman prompted Patsy to press farther, before circling her clit and moving back up, spreading her lips and pressing deeper. 

Delia groaned into the pillow, “Pats--fuck,” as she pressed against Patsy’s hand. Patsy sunk her fingers into Delia slowly, drawing the motion out and relishing the feeling of Delia tightening around her fingers. 

“Babe,” Delia complained.

Patsy leaned down to kiss her lover’s lower back as she repeated the motion, a moan in the back of her throat. She then leaned over and grabbed the lube, twitching her fingers inside of Delia to build her up. Patsy then removed her hand to spread lube over her fingers before spreading them over Delia, making the other’s hips rock against her hand. Patsy then did the same to the toy before grasping Delia’s hips and adjusting her legs so their hips were level.

Patsy took the head of the strap on and brushed it over Delia’s lips, testing the response as Delia exhaled shakily, her back arching. Patsy nervously clasped Delia’s hips and pulled her closer, running the head and shaft just over Delia’s wetness. 

“This okay darling?” Patsy whispered in the dimness. Delia nodded into her pillow, her hips trembling as she gasped.

“Baby, mmmfuck, please.”

Patsy rocked her hips forward, repeating the action smoothly and further teasing Delia as she did so. Delia moaned loudly as she pressed against Patsy’s hips for more friction. Patsy fondled Delia’s ass as she slowed down, pausing to grab the toy and press the head against Delia’s entrance before leaning forward to circle Delia’s clit with it and go back again. Delia whimpered as she eagerly pressed back, grabbing the waistband of the harness and pulling Patsy close and holding her flush, her gaze intense and mildly stern. Patsy smirked over at her lover before running a free hand over Delia’s arm as she took the head of the toy and pressed it against Delia’s entrance before thrusting her hips forward slowly, testing the response.

Delia sucked in a breath and exhaled shakily, her back arching with pleasure as her grip relaxed on the harness and Patsy thrusted gently, gripping Delia’s hips for leverage with one hand as the other dipped between her legs and traced circles over Delia’s clit lightly.

Delia moaned loudly as Patsy ventured deeper, making the other give pause.

“Is this where you want me?” Patsy asked, fingers idly pressing harder over Delia’s clit as she paused in her thrusting.

“Babe--fuck,” Delia whimpered before rocking back on her knees, urging Patsy on as the brunette’s hands tangled in the sheets. Patsy leaned over Delia and planted kisses over her lower back, thrusting deeper as she reached down and grasped Delia’s breasts and teased them lightly, her hips seeming to move on their own accord. They collectively shuddered when Patsy toyed with a breast, squeezing gently as she continued her tempo, Delia matching her pace easily. 

Patsy grinned lopsidedly as she continued to rock her hips, before a gently ecstatic giggle burst from her. It was unprovoked, yet soon Delia’s trilling laugh joined hers and the two paused in their actions; Delia burying her face into the pillow to laugh heartily, Patsy gripping Delia’s hips to steady herself as she shook with laughter. Before long, Patsy couldn’t bear the distance and gently tugged Delia’s hips and fell back into a sitting position, pulling Delia onto her lap, the brunette facing away from her. Delia giggled softly as Patsy’s arms wrapped around her tightly and she turned to kiss Patsy. 

The brunette jolted her hips as she squirmed in Patsy’s lap, her hands gripping Patsy’s thighs for leverage as she began to pant heavily. Patsy rocked her hips to add stimulation, allowing the other to find her rhythm. Delia began to swivel her hips slowly on Patsy’s lap, grinning into the kiss as a moan escaped both of them and Patsy’s hands slid down to grip her hips. In a smooth motion Patsy reached down to rub her fingers over Delia’s clit firmly, her mouth migrating down the back of Delia’s neck as she bit and kissed gently. Delia moaned in a satisfied fashion, her head tilting back to the side, allowing Patsy more access. 

Patsy chuckled as she cradled Delia close and the brunette rose up on her heels to gyrate her hips, the other holding her close and moaning as she reached around Delia to trace circles over her clit in time with her hips. Delia’s breath hitched and Patsy pulled her even closer, panting heavily as Delia upped her tempo. 

“Baby-” Delia groaned, her hands gripping Patsy’s forearms tightly. In response Patsy pulled Delia to her chest and attempted to rise her hips off the bed to match Delia’s pace, and very quickly Patsy found Delia crumpling into her arms as she climaxed.

“Pats, oh fuck-” Delia gasped as her back arched and she clung to her lover as her hips bucked uncontrollably. Delia turned her head and soon Patsy’s hands were trying to regain control of Delia’s hips as the other tightened her hands in Patsy’s hair and they kissed deeply. 

Delia’s hips slowed and for a long moment they were lost in each other’s lips, Patsy’s hand cupping Delia’s face as her thumb traced over her jaw. Still kissing, Delia rose up on her knees and reached down to undo the harness before pressing the other back, allowing for Patsy to kick it off. Delia curled up on top of Patsy as they continued to make out, their hands winding in each others hair. Delia sighed heavily as she broke off the kiss to survey Patsy serenely. 

“I love you,” she whispered, a glint of humor in her eyes.

“I love you too, beautiful,” Patsy thrummed, pulling the other closer as they smirked at each other.

After a moment, Delia put on an innocent smile and said, “Do you love me enough to clean that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
